Our Love Will Last a Lifetime
by YuriFan300
Summary: Himawari vowed to never leave Sakurako's side, but what if a guy falls in love with her and tries to steal her away from Sakurako? What will Sakurako do to stop him?
1. A Promise that Shall Never be Forgotten

**Our Love Will Last a Lifetime**

**Pairing: Himawari x Sakurako**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is Yurifan300 and this is my first Himawari x Sakurako fanfic. I really like this pairng not only because they are childhood friends, but also the relationship they have with each other. But to be honest, having 2 tsunderes that's in a relationship with each other is not a good combination, at least for me. However, it's also funny. Anyway, I consider this the best pairing in Yuru Yuri, next to Ayano x Kyouko. So without further ado, enjoy the story! Oh, one more thing: this story takes place during high school, during senior year.**

"Himawari, let's go!" Sakurako calls from downstairs.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" The blue braided girl gets her bag and leaves the room.

She comes down the stairs and greets Sakurako, but the blonde just glares at her.

"What's wrong?" Himawari asks.

"What took you so long? We're gonna be late for school!"

"All I was doing was get my bag. And we still got time to walk to school, too."

Sakurako just turns away. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Himawari sighs as she follows Sakurako out the door as she says good-bye to her family. Outside, Sakurako stops halfway out into the sidewalk and slightly turns her head with a blush on her face. She holds out her hand to her childhood friend with a small smile.

"Hm?" Himawari is confused about what Sakurako is doing. "Why are you doing that?"

Sakurako's smile turns into a frown. "Argh! Isn't it obvious? I-I want to hold hands with you!"

It's Himawari's turn to start blushing. "O-oh, w-why didn't you say so?" With that, she slowly takes Sakurako's hand as she turns away to hide her blush.

Sakurako does the same, but once again forms a small smile on her face. _I'm holding Himawari's hand!_ she thinks to herself. _I'm so happy!_ After about a few minutes of silence, the two proceed to walk together to school. It's been 5 years since the two were together. After graduation at middle school, Sakurako somehow found the courage to confess her feelings towards Himawari. Himawari was surprised at first, seeing how Sakurako had feelings for her all along since their childhood. Soon after, Himawari had the courage to return her feelings. From then on, the two started going out together, though Himawari still comes over to Sakurako's house most of the time because of studying and homework. But overall, the two dated for a long time. When they told their friends, they were surprised as well. Even Akari didn't think that the two best friends who argue a lot would date each other, but is happy for them at the same time.

Turning to her childhood friend, Sakurako gives her a smile as Himawari does the same. Once they arrive at the school, they enter the doors and arrive in their homeroom. They see their good friends Chinatsu and Akari in the back and greet them. The two have been hanging out with them for a long time as well for the past 5 years since graduation in middle school. Mostly Sakurako had been hanging out with Akari to either go shopping or play.

"What's up, you two!" Akari says cheerfully.

"Not bad," Himawari says. "And you?"

"I'm great, thanks."

Himawari turns to the pink haired girl. "What about you, Chinatsu-chan?"

"I'm good! Thanks for asking!"

"Thank goodness we made it on time if it wasn't for me waking Himawari. She could've overslept by now."

The blue haired girl glares at her. "Hey, I did not oversleep!"

"Did too! You were taking a very long time getting ready, you big breasted girl!"

"I'm different than you, Sakurako! It clearly takes time for me to get ready while you are all in a freaking rush!"

The blonde smacks the table while staring daggers at her. "So? I can get ready as early as I want to! It's just annoying to have to wait for you all the time!"

"Annoying? I hardly call that annoying when I have to take time doing my hair and everything!"

"Hmph! Whatever!"

Akari giggles. "You two are a couple, yet you still fight. That's so adorable."

"I guess that's their way of love, isn't it?" Chinastu jokes turning to Akari.

Both Himawari and Sakurako just turn away from each other, not even bothering to say a word. Though, deep down, they are happy that Chinatsu said that. In fact, it makes them blush at the thought of it being actually love behind some random arguments. The bell rings after about a few seconds and all of the boys and girls get into their seats.

* * *

><p>Right before lunch time, Sakurako stretches out her arms while everyone else gets up and leave. "Ah . . . being in a co-ed school sure is different than the one we went to in middle school."<p>

"I know, right?" Himawari agrees. "From that time, we were in an all girl's school and then our parents recommended that we should go to this school when we go to high school. For some reason, it feels very different with guys around."

"Hmph! Well, from what I can tell, guys can be pretty stupid."

Himawari raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You haven't even talked to one since we were kids."

"Did too! That one time, a boy came up to me and tried to force me to play with the other kids even though I wasn't in the mood."

"Why is that?"

Sakurako blushes. "W-well, i-it's sort of hard to explain."

Himawari just stares at her childhood friend for a bit until she realizes something. "Oh, I see. I wasn't around during that time because I had some work to do while you were outside waiting for me. And it wasn't until 5 minutes before recess was over when I came back for you. And . . . it looked like you were hit."

"S-so?" Sakurako just turns away to hide her blush. "The kids weren't that tough on me. I was perfectly fine!"

"No, you weren't," Himawari protests, having a serious look in her eyes. "It looked like some of the kids had made fun of you and had hit you when you tried to retaliate. When I came back, I noticed you were hurt, so I helped you take you to the nurse's office. While you were trying to heal your hurt cheek, I stayed with you the whole time, even when recess was over."

The blonde gasps as she turns to her childhood friend. "Y-you really did that?"

"Yes. If it weren't for me, you would be all upset for the rest of the day and . . . probably wouldn't talk to me again."

Sakurako is flustered at what Himawari had told her. _She did that for me back then? By that time, I didn't know she really cared that much until now._ They've been arguing and bickering so much that Sakurako had forgotten the good times she and her childhood friend had. And hearing her say that makes her happy, even when they are already a couple.

"Sakurako . . . are you crying?" Himawari asks, having a worried look on her face.

"N-no. I-I just got something in my eye, that's all."

"Sakurako . . ."

Just then, Sakurako suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around her. She looks up to notice her childhood friend hugging her tenderly, almost feeling like a blanket is covering her.

"Hima-" she starts.

"It's okay," Himawari says gently. "I know that you were happy that I did that for you because no one else would. And . . . I'm glad that we're best friends and . . . also lovers. It . . . makes me happy as well."

It is at that moment when Himwari hears sniffles and quiet sobs from the blonde. Sakurako clutches Himawari's shirt as she buries her head in her chest.

"Idiot!" she sobs. "W-why d-do you have to be so nice!?"

All Himawari could do is just gently smile at her lover. "Oh, Sakurako . . ."

From the time they became friends, Himawari vowed to never leave her side. And she kept that promise, even when they argue a lot. It's because she had feelings for her all this time when they were kids and in middle school. Now that they're a couple, they stayed by each other's side for a long time and stopped calling each other rivals. Even Sakurako's sisters were surprised that they were together, though Nadeshiko stated that "it was about time" for them to get along and probably get together. She knew that the two love each other since they were kids and when they were filling out the marriage registration. Nadeshiko still kept it since it had some crayon writing on it and decided to not show them until they make a decision on if they really want to marry.

It seems like a few minutes until Himawari breaks the silence.

"Sakurako . . ."

"What?"

"I love you."

The blonde blushes as she whispers back, "I-I love you, too, Himawari."

The two pull apart and stare at each other, like they are in their own little world with just the two of them, nothing else. Then, they lean in and share a warm, soothing kiss. This only lasts only a few seconds before they pull away again.

"I will always love you, Sakurako," Himawari whispers. "And I will never leave your side, just like I promised myself back when we were kids."

"Himawari . . ." The blonde is speechless at first, but then manages to say, "T-thank you. I-I will never leave your side either."

"I'm glad." With that, Himawari leans in and kisses Sakurako's forehead. "Now then, shall we walk to the cafeteria together?"

"S-sure?"

Taking Himawari's hand, Sakurako leads the way with a blush on her face. As they are walking, a small smile creeps on the blonde's face. The thought of Himawari never leaving her side makes her feel loved. Himawari does care for her and the same goes for her. She knows that nothing can separate them, for she promises herself that she will protect Himawari from anyone that tries to hurt her or go near her. She also knows that she's a tough girl and had actually been training for fighting right up to senior year.

Turning to her childhood friend, Sakurako gives her a bright smile as Himawari does the same while they walk to the cafeteria together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think of the first chapter? Yes, both Himawari and Sakurako are in a co-ed school just because I feel like it would bring more drama to the story. You'll see once I post more chapters. Besides, I think they were in an all girls' school back in middle school in the series, but I could be wrong. They're were almost always girls in this series, so that's why I interpreted that those two and the rest of the characters are in an all girls' school. **

**Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or ****concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. A Sudden Engagement

**Chapter 2**

**A Sudden Engagement**

After school, Sakurako walks outside with Himawari close behind. She twirls around happily as they walk out of the school gate.

"Ah! School's finally over!" the blonde says cheerfully. "Which means that you have to help me with my homework, Himawari!"

The blue braided girl just chuckles. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Yay!" Sakurako twirls around again cheerfully.

That hasn't changed since they were in middle school. Though they are seniors, Sakurako still asks Himawari to help her with her homework just because she doesn't feel like doing it all the time. Still, Himawari doesn't mind as long as she's with the one she loves. It took only about 10 minutes until the two arrive at Sakurako's house, enter the door and take off their shoes.

"Hi, I'm home!" Sakurako calls.

Sakurako's big sister, Nadeshiko, comes in the room and smiles. "Welcome back, you two. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes," Himawari replies. "It was a very good day."

"Himawari and I were chosen as lab partners for science today," Sakurako adds.

"Well, that's because you insisted," the blue haired girl says, smiling nervously.

"Ahahaha!" Sakurako laughs nervously. "Well then, let's get on with the homework!"

"O-okay."

Both of them are about to leave when Sakurako turns to her older sister. "By the way, where's Mom and Dad?"

"They are still at work, so they probably won't be home until late at night," Nadeshiko replies.

"Okay."

With that, Himawari and Sakurako go upstairs to Sakurako's room.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes have passed and both of them are just about finished with their work. Sakurako sits back and stretches out her arms as she lets out a loud sigh. Himawari takes notice, but just continues to finish her work.<p>

"Himawari,'" Sakurako says. "I want something to eat. Like a . . . cookie!"

"You still haven't finished your math yet," the blue haired girl says, still keeping her eyes on her work. "Besides, we still have to study for the big test on Friday."

"Studying stinks! Tests stink as well!" Sakurako complains as she tosses herself on the bed. "Man, school is just getting harder and harder every year."

"Well, that's just the way things are. Now, get back to your homework. You only have a few problems left."

"I got bored, so I'm just, uh, taking a break."

"You just have a few problems, so taking a break is not an option."

"Oh! Why must you be so demanding!?" Sakurako groans as she puffs out her cheeks.

"It's not demanding. I'm just telling you so that you can get a good grade on this." Himawari points out.

Sakurako just puts her face on the pillow. She'd rather do something else than just homework all the time. Sure it's important, but to her, it's just a bunch of work. She's been like that her whole life and she always has Himawari helping her with homework. Now, Himawari doesn't mind helping her, but sometimes, she wishes that Sakurako would just be a little more mature now that she's a senior. Plus, she's been staying at Sakurako's house more often now that they're a couple. However, Himawari can't help Sakurako with homework forever or else she will never learn. So, Himawari just finishes the last of her work and puts it away in her bag.

"Finally done," she says. "Now, if you finish yours, Sakurako, maybe then you'll get a treat."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Sakurako groans like she's in pain as she stumbles out of her bed and sits back in her desk. She goes to one math problem which is too difficult to solve even on her own. She carefully reads it over and over, but nothing comes to mind. Himawari just sits there, watching her struggle over a problem that even she can solve. She let's out a heavy sigh. _Does she ever pay attention in class?_

"Uuu! Why are these numbers so complicated!? I hate math! Himawari!" Sakurako is about to give up and go back to bed when she notices her childhood friend walking towards her with a chair and sits next to her.

"Geez, you really are hopeless," Himawari says, not looking directly at the blonde.

Sakurako brightens as she gives her a big nod. And for last 15 minutes, Himawari proceeds to help out her childhood friend with the last few problems until Sakurako is finally finished. The blonde hurriedly puts the papers away in her bag and runs up to Himawari, clearing her throat.

"Oh, you want that treat now?"

"Yes, yes!"

The blue haired girl thinks about it for a moment and then puts on a smirk on her face. She quickly takes Sakurako's shoulders, leans in and plants her lips against hers. Sakurako's eyes widen at this sudden action as she tries to pull away, but Himawari's grip is too strong. After about 30 seconds, the blue haired girl pulls away and giggles.

"Like my treat?" she teases.

Sakurako just stares at her speechless while slowly touching her own lips. There is silence for at least a minute.

"Himawari . . ."

"Yes?"

"You . . . you . . ." Her long bangs cover her expression for a brief moment. "YOU IDIOT!" She tackles Himawari to the floor and plants her lips onto hers as payback. Once they pull away, the blonde pants in exhaustion.

"Sakurako . . ."

"You idiot, Himawari! Why did you have to do that!?"

"That's your reward, right?" The blue haired girl points out. "So, I gave it to you. Happy now?"

The blonde just grunts as she turns away, hiding her blush and crosses her arms. For her, she is happy that Himawari just suddenly kissed her like that, but doesn't want to admit it. Himawari just looks at her and soflty giggles at this adorable pouting face of hers.

"Sakurako!" Nadeshiko calls. "Himawari-san! Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" the two call back in unison.

They get off each other and just stare at one another for the last minute. Having nothing to say, the two just head downstairs to join Sakurako's sisters for dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner turned out quite alright, though, Himawari was the one who was acting a bit strangely. She was picking at her food with her fork while staring off into space. Sakurako and her sisters couldn't understand what's wrong with her, even when they asked her if everything's alright. Himawari told them that she's fine, but deep down, she's really nervous and excited at the same time. She wanted to surprise Sakurako with something very special since they were together for 5 years, but couldn't find the right time to do it. Then, she thought if she did it after dinner tonight, maybe that will be a good time.<p>

"Um, Sakurako?" Himawari says, nervously.

"Yes?" The blonde says, looking up at her.

"Will you . . . come with me to your room after dinner? I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh, sure." Sakurako keeps on digging into her food while Nadeshiko and Hanako look at Himawari with a concerned expression.

"Hey, what could Himawari-san be up to?" Hanako whispers.

"I don't know," Nadeshiko whispers back. "But whatever it is, let's just keep it confidential." If they ever found out what Himawari is about to do, they would probably be busted. Besides, they know that this is her and Sakurako's relationship, so they try their hardest to keep it private.

Himawari finishes her dinner, cleans her plate at the sink and waits for Sakurako to finish. The blonde does, in just a few seconds, throws her plate in the sink without even bothering to clean it herself and leads the way upstairs. Nadeshiko just sighs as she stands up to clear the table.

* * *

><p>Up in Sakurako's room, Himarari is getting more and more nervous at what she's going to do. She can even feel her palms and half of her body sweating like crazy. She wasn't even sure if it's the right thing to do either. But . . . she knows she must try.<p>

Gathering up all her strength, she manages to say, "Sakurako . . ."

"Yes?" The blonde turns around from closing the curtains and walks up to the blue haired girl.

Himawari swallows hard. "Um . . . well, I . . . I want to tell you something . . ."

Sakurako puts her hands on her hips while wearing a suspicious expression on her face. "Go on . . ."

"I know we've been together for quite a long time. I've enjoyed our best times together and studying together in school and all. So . . . I wanted to give you this." Out from her pocket, Himawari pulls out a small dark blue square box. She slowly opens it and reveals the item to Sakurako.

The blonde's eyes widen when she catches sight of a beautiful diamond ring. "H-H-Himawari . . ."

The blue haired girl blushes even harder than before and looks down at the ground. "Y-Yes. I've saved up a lot of my allowance for this. And I've thought about it for a very long time and now I finally decided." She kneels before her childhood friend and takes the ring out from the box. Taking the blond's hand, Himawari wears a serious expression as she says, "You've been a great childhood friend and given me great support throughout elementary and middle school. Yes, we argue still and have some bad times, but our love for each other has never changed. So, with this ring, I will ask you this: Sakurako Ohmuro . . . will you marry me?"

The blonde stares at the ring, speechless that feels like minutes have gone by. She didn't really expect Himawari to do this for her after being with her for 5 years. But she wasn't really sure if she should do this right now since they are at a young age. Glancing at her childhood friend, Sakurako looks down at the ground for a bit. Himawari's expression turns into worry. _Oh, no. _she thinks to herself. _Have I gone too far? Was this not really not a good time to do this?_

Just then, the blonde holds out her hand, with her head still turned away with a blush on her face. A small smile creeps on her face soon after as she glances at her childhood friend. Himawari smiles as she inserts the ring on Sakurako's ring finger. They both take each other's hands as they stare at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Sakurako . . . with all my heart."

"I love you, too, Himawari."

Both of them lean in and share a warm, passionate kiss, and never stopped. This is the start of their journey of a good relationship towards their marriage, whenever that may be. Until then, they know for sure that they will never leave each other's side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know it's a little early for their engagement in this story, but for a yuri fan like me, I felt I should put that in there. And don't worry. The drama will come soon. I did this for a reason, so stay tuned for more, everyone! **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. A Bit of Jealousy

**Chapter 3**

**A Bit of Jealousy**

Back at the school, Himawari and Sakurako walk in the classroom, feeling a bit nervous about what they will say to their friends. Since Sakurako got engaged last night, Himawari started feeling a little worried about what their friends might say if they ever told them. But she assures herself that everything will be fine since the four of them are best friends and they tell each other everything. Taking a few deep breaths, Himawari gains her confidence. Sakurako looks over at the blue haired girl in concern.

"Is everything alright, Himawari?" she asks.

"Yes," Himawari replies. "I'm fine."

"Alright."

With that, the two enter the class room and greet Chinatsu and Akari.

"Hey, what's up, Sakurako-chan?" Akari says, waving at them. She glances down at Sakurako's hand and notices a ring on her finger. "Whoa! Where did you get that ring? Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Sakurako just chuckles. "Hohoho! Close, but no."

Himawari starts blushing and turns away shyly. "We . . . we got engaged."

Chinatsu and Akari both gasp in surprise. "NO WAY!" they shout in unison. "REALLY!?"

"Ahahaha!" Sakurako laughs nervously as she rubs her hand on the back of her head. "We sure did. Himwari proposed to me and I gladly accepted."

"Wow!" Akari says excitedly. "I can't wait for your wedding!"

"Yeah, when is it?" Chinatsu asks eagerly.

"Uh, we haven't actually decided yet," Sakurako replies.

"That's okay," Akari says. "Planning for weddings do take a lot of time and preparing."

"Yeah, that's right," Sakurako says, chuckling.

The warning bell rings for the students to get to their seats before class starts. Himawari starts to take her seat when a young male teen with black hair walks by and takes a seat next to her. She turns and stares at him for a bit. _Wow,_ she thinks to herself. _I've never seen him before. I wonder if he's new._ Sakurako takes notice of this and pouts her lips.

The black haired teen turns to Himawari and gives her a smile. "Hey there," he says, gently. "Is this homeroom?"

"Oh!" Himawari jumps at the question and quickly nods. "Y-yes! This is homeroom. You're in the right place!"

"That's good. For a second there, I thought I was lost."

"Well, everyone gets like that on their first days," Himawari points out. "I was like that when I started going to this school."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well then, maybe you would like to, um, show me around some time?" the black haired guy asks, having a slight blush on his face.

Himawari thinks for a moment before nodding with a smile. "Sure thing! I would love to!"

Sakurako growls at her answer as she literally breaks her pencil in half.

"Excellent." He holds out his hand. "My name is Toru Chang. What's yours?"

"My name is Himawari Furutani," the blue haired girl replies as she gently grips it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chang-san."

"Oh, please, call me Toru."

Himawari giggles. "Okay. Then, you can call me Himawari."

Sakurako can't stand this any longer and loudly scoots her chair back and stands up. "Ahem!"

Himawari and Toru look at the blonde as she closes her eyes.

"Who's that?" Toru asks.

"Oh, her name is Sakurako Ohmuro," Himawari replies. "She's my childhood friend."

"Indeed I am," Sakurako says as she tugs Himawari towards her. "And you are not allowed to go near her."

"What do you mean?" Toru asks, raising an eyebrow. "I'm new here, so shouldn't it be necessary for her to show me around?"

Himawari turns to him and smiles weakly. "Oh, don't mind her. She can sometimes get in the way."

"Hey!" Sakurako shouts, feeling offended. Now, though she may not know anything about this guy, but she can definitely feel a strange aura from him. She cannot tell what it is however.

Toru just turns back to his seat, disappointed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother to you two."

"Oh, no, no!" Himawari says, waving her hands. "I promise to show you around some time! Maybe after school will be good?"

"How about around lunch time?" Toru suggests. "I mean, we don't have to wait this long to spend out time together."

_Together? _Sakurako can feel anger building up from head to toe. _That jerk! How dare he say that word in front of my beloved!_ She clenches her fists tightly, but tries her hardest not to explode in front of them.

Himawari just turns back to her seat this time and looks down. "Uh, yes, sure. L-lunch time sounds good." Why is she nervous? For her, she doesn't know herself, but being around this handsome guy makes her want to talk to him more. He is a kind person and only wanted her to show him around. Nothing more.

"Alright!" Toru says cheerfully. "I'll meet you by the cafeteria then!"

Sakurako can't believe her ears. Himawari is just going to accept this man's offer when she doesn't even know him? This might sound bad, but maybe Himawari is falling for him just because he is asking for a favor. The blonde needs to talk to her childhood friend before lunch even starts and give her a piece of her mind. Himawari and Toru just isn't sitting so well with her right now._  
><em>

* * *

><p>After class is over, when everyone gets up from their seats, Toru turns to Himawari.<p>

"It's really nice to meet you, Himawari," he says. "I wasn't able to make any friends until I met you."

"Oh, um," Himawari says, nervously looking down at the ground. "N-no problem! I'm just glad I could be of assistance."

Sakurako looks closely at her childhood friend. Is it just her imagination or did she see her start blushing? This is not a good sign.

"I'm glad, too," Toru says, smiling. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," Himawari says, waving.

As soon as he leaves, the blue haired girl turns to notice Sakurako glaring at her.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"That . . ." the blonde growls. "Why did you accept this man's offer? You barely even know him!"

"So? He just wants a tour, that's all."

"You can't go with him! You just can't!"

Himawari puts her hands on her hips. "And why can't I?"

"He might . . . he might do some stuff with you behind my back! And . . . and . . ." the blonde clenches her fists. "He might then . . ." She doesn't even bother to finish her sentence for she knows what might come next.

Himawari suddenly understands what her childhood friend is saying. "I see." She walks over and puts her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Listen, I'm glad you're looking out for me, but all I'm gonna do is show him around. It's his first day here anyway."

Sakurako crosses her arms. "Fine. But take me with you."

"Huh?"

"I said take me with you. I don't trust this guy at all."

Himawari slowly nods. "O-okay." She isn't really sure if bringing Sakurako is such a good idea, but it is worth a try. Besides, who knows what Toru might do to make Himawari fall for him? _No, _she thinks to herself. _I promised myself to stay by Sakurako's side and I can't break that promise! Ever! _

"Now then," Sakurako says, taking the lead out of the classroom. "Shall we go to our next class?"

"S-sure."

Taking her hand, Himawari slowly walks with the blonde, thinking of various ways to get around Sakurako trying to interfere with the tour.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch time arrives, Himawari and Sakurako wait at the cafeteria for Toru. It's been only 10 minutes since they got here and he still hasn't arrived. Sakurako impatiently checks her watch.<p>

"Oh, where the heck is he?" she says. "The slacker must have lost track of time or something."

"It's his first day here," Himawari reminds her. "So of course it's gonna take a while for him to find some places."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's gonna have a hard time finding the most obvious place in the world!" Sakurako says, sarcastically.

"Hey, that's just mean!"

"What? Anyone like him should be able to find this place in like a minute!"

Just then, when Himawari turns around, she notices Toru coming out of the lunch line with a tray of food.

"Hey!" he says, walking up to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He then notices Sakurako standing beside her. "Um, why is she here?"

"Ahaha," Himawari laughs nervously. "She's just here to keep us company."

Sakurako shakes her head. "No, more like I'm gonna keep an eye on you."

"Sakurako!"

Toru sweat drops. "Okaaaay. Anyway, where would you like to sit, Himawari?"

"Oh, um . . . don't you want your tour first?" The blue haired girl is confused.

"No, I changed my mind. I feel that it would waste our lunch time, so I thought after school sounds a lot better."

"O-okay."

Toru steps in and "accidentally" pushes Sakurako aside and is right next to Himawari.

"Hey, watch it!" she shouts.

"Now then, shall we take a seat, Himawari?" Toru asks, ignoring Sakurako.

The blue haired girl just nods as she and him take a walk towards a table.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakurako calls as she runs to catch up with them. She cannot let Toru take her beloved away. She knows that something's not right with that guy for sure and wants to make sure that Himawari is alright.

She catches up to them at a lunch table and sits across from Himawari and Toru. The two start eating for a while with Sakurako keeping a close eye on the black haired teen. Toru begins to feel more and more awkward as he glances at Sakurako, who is staring daggers at him. Himawari is just minding her own business, eating away at her food without even noticing the two sharing glares at each other. However, just when she turns her head, Toru scoots close to Himawari.

"Ah, T-Toru."

"I'm sorry," he says. "But you're so cute that I couldn't resist sitting closer and closer to you."

This sends Sakurako into flames of fury. "HEY! DON'T TRY TO FLIRT WITH HER LIKE THAT!"

"This isn't flirting," Toru says calmly. "I was just giving her a compliment."

"THAT IS SO DOWNRIGHT FLIRTING TO ME!"

"Wow, you're pretty feisty for a senior," Toru says. "You should really act mature."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Ahahaha!" Himawari says, laughing nervously. "Now, now. Let's all calm down and have a nice lunch together."

Toru and Sakurako share glares again before turning away. The black haired teen then notices the ring on Sakurako's finger and furrows his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Hey, where did you get that ring?"

"Oh, Himawari proposed to me," Sakurako says, confidently and truthfully. She waves the ring at him. "See? That means that you can't go near her at all because she's mine!"

"S-Sakurako!" Himawari is starting to feel a little uncomfortable for her childhood friend to reveal their engagement to a man they don't know.

"Proposed, huh?" Toru says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Himawari notices this and is starting to feel very scared. Maybe she shouldn't be talking with this guy after all.

"Say, I've been wondering for a while," he says, turning to the blue haired girl. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Um, since preschool," Himawari answers. "We've been in the same class together our whole lives."

"I see."

"Himawari and I are very connected," Sakurako blurts out. "We're so close it's almost like we can be sisters, though, Himawari can sometimes act like a brat."

The blue haired girl glares at her. "Hey! You're the one who's being the brat here!"

"Hohoho! You're the one who accepted Toru's offer to give him a tour. But did you listen? Heck, no!"

"I'm only just showing him around! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"And how many times to I have to tell you not to trust this guy?"

Himawari growls under her breath. "Whatever! I'm showing him around because I'm being a nice girl! End of story!"

Toru smiles. "I'm glad to hear that, Himawari."

Sakurako give out a small "Hmph!" and turns away. _Fine! If that's how it's gonna be, then I won't stop her! I don't need her anyways!_ Himawari takes notice of her childhood friend's expression. She begins to feel a little worried about her since she was interacting with Toru. With that, she begins eating again without a single word. Sakurako just stares at her childhood friend, worriedly, feeling the same way as she is right now. She doesn't know what Toru is going to do with Himawari yet, but all she knows is that guy is trouble. She can't let him get any closer to Himawari like he is right now.

15 minutes pass when the three finish their lunches early and Toru starts to get up.

"Hey, since we still have a lot of time in our hands," he says. "Why don't we take a little walk outside? Just you and me?"

Sakurako just spits out her drink when she hears him say that.

"Are you sure?" Himawari asks.

Toru holds out his hand. "I'm positive."

"Now, hold on!" Sakurako gets up as well. "You're not going anywhere unless I go with you!"

"No, not this time," Toru says. "This is just me and Himawari, okay? Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"No way!" She slaps his hand away and links arms with her childhood friend. "I'm not letting you get near her! We'll be the ones who will be taking the walk outside."

Toru frowns as he puts his hands on his hips. "Well, I see that you're being really rude to a new student."

Sakurako just sticks her tongue out. "Bully!"

Toru sighs. "I guess I'll take my leave then. I'll see you later, Himawari."

"O-okay, bye," Himawari says, as she slowly waves at him.

When Toru leaves the cafeteria, Sakurako leans closer to Himawari, not saying a word. The blue haired girl could tell that Sakurako doesn't want her to be with Toru. But what choice does she have? Either trust him or not? This is going to be a very hard decision to make when she takes him on a tour after school today. And she doesn't want Sakurako involved in this because she might cause a ruckus. She had never thought the blonde could be so jealous before. Sure she was jealous that one time when she and Chinatsu were knitting scarves together, but she never had seen her be this jealous to a guy she doesn't even know too well. And yet, Toru still wants to be with her. Himawari decides to take the risk and see if this guy really is that bad.

* * *

><p>It isn't long before school is over. Chinatsu and Akari wanted to hang out with Himawari and Sakurako this afternoon, but Himawari told them that she must take a new student on a tour and introduced him to them. Sakurako on the other hand, is feeling some jealousy rising up again, for she knows that Himawari is gonna start taking him on a school tour soon. She decides to stay after for a while and help out with some stuff around the school.<p>

After everyone has left, Himawari and Toru begin their tour. She shows him everything around the building, like the rest of the classrooms on each floor, the department offices for each subject, the resource center, the guidance office, even the bathrooms. While walking, Toru tells her a bit about himself. She learned that he comes from a rich family and moved to Tokyo a few weeks ago before his first day. He's pretty excellent in sports, like soccer. He tells her that someday, he wants to become a professional soccer player and hope to get into a professional league. Himawari seemed interested in the fact that he plays an excellent sport. Maybe sometime, she and Sakurako would like to watch him play.

The sun starts setting as Himawari ends the tour right in front of the entrance. They stop and stare at each other for a second until Toru speaks up.

"Thanks so much for giving me the opportunity to explore this school," he says with a smile. "I'm finally comfortable about getting to classes."

"I'm glad," Himawari replies, smiling back at him.

It is then that Toru looks into Himawari's eyes. For some reason, he couldn't resist looking into her beautiful features, including her blue hair. Himawari frowns at him as she backs away a step.

"Um, where are you staring at?" she feels that he's staring at her large breasts for a bit, so she covers her chest with her arms and turns away.

"You," he says as he inches closer to her. "When did you ever become this beautiful?"

"U-um," Himawari keeps on backing away until she bumps into the doors. "Oh, um, I just remembered something! I have to go and meet Sakurako! Um, thanks for letting me give you the tour! I'll see you later!" But a hand suddenly slams in front of her, blocking her from going anywhere. She slowly turns to him, trembling. "U-uh, Toru . . ."

"Himawari," he whispers as he leans in closer. "We can still have our time together. There is no rush."

"H-Huh?" The blue haired girl is definitely scared. _What is wrong with him?_ she thinks to herself.

"Say, have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"W-where did that come from all of a sudden?" Himawari says, turning away.

"Oh, you don't remember? When that blonde girl told me about your engagement, I was furious. Besides, a girl can't fall in love with another girl. It's just . . . not right."

"Hey, who the heck are you telling us what to do!? Sakurako and I just happened to fall in love because we've been together all our lives. It's really not that bad to us."

Toru scoffs. "Yeah, I'm sure. From my point of view, a boy and a girl should fall in love."

"Then, why don't you get your own girl to fall in love with!?

"Don't worry," Toru smirks. "I already have one: you."

"W-what?" Himawari is totally speechless. Is this what Sakurako was trying to warn her about?

"Yes, I'm in love with you, Hiimawari," he admits. "Ever since I came into this classroom and laid eyes on you, my heart couldn't stop beating. But when you mentioned something about Sakurako being your childhood friend and you dating her, I just had to do something to spend more time with you."

It is then that Himawari realizes something. "You mean . . . you telling me to show you around is actually . . . a lie!?"

"You could say that," Toru shrugs. "Anyways, now that we're alone, it's time for me to take advantage of this situation."

"What do you mean?"

The black haired guy smiles as he leans in closer to her. "I'll show you what I mean." He then plants his lips onto hers.

"Hey, stop- Mmph!" Himawari can't resist his strong grip and is silenced by his rough kissing. His hand is on her wrist while the other is trying to push him away, but with no avail.

He pulls away for a bit. "Ah, this feels great."

"No, please! I'm begging you!" Himawari pleads while still trying to push him away. "Stop it!"

"I can't. You're just too cute to resist." He plants his lips onto hers again.

Each time Himawari tries to pull away, Toru keeps his grip on her and squeezes her wrist tighter, making her arm hurt from trying to squirm away too much. Soon, she can no longer resist, and just went on with the kiss.

_THUD!_

"Hima . . . wari?"

The blue haired girl gets startled by the clatter of books that dropped on the floor and looks up at a certain blonde haired girl with her eyes wide open in shock. Himawari could do nothing but stare at her beloved as tears are falling down from the blonde's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, a cliff hanger! I always love to write those! Yes, I've created my antagonist here now, so here's where the story gets really interesting! I'm glad that all of you like this story so far and thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Keep it up!**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	4. Discussion

**Chapter 4**

**Discussion**

Himawari stares at the blonde girl while Toru just smirks as he lets go of her.

"W-what the heck is g-going on?" Sakurako manages to get out. "Tell me right now."

"Oh, allow me to explain," Toru steps in. "You see, while Himawari and I were taking a tour, she came to realize that she's being silly falling in love with you. Besides, she told me that she fell in love with you just because you insisted on her doing it."

Himawari gasps at his foolish story. "N-no! That's not true!"

"Also," Toru continues, ignoring the blue haired girl. "When we ended the tour, as you saw us right now, she confessed her love to me as I did the same for her. Love between girls is just sick."

Sakurako looks down at the floor as more and more tears come falling freely from her eyes while shaking uncontrollably. Himawari uses all of her strength to shove Toru away and take a few steps close to her beloved.

"Sakurako, please listen-"

"I understand."

"Huh?"

"You're freaking nuts!" As quick as a flash, Sakurako clings onto her lover and glares at Toru. "I know that Himawari would never say such things about me because we've been friends though out our lives! So, don't ever talk bad about either of us!"

"The . . . the heck!?" Toru is surprised that his whole plan backfired. "Why?"

"Because you don't know anything about us," Sakurako presses. "So, you can try all you want to break us up, but you'll fail every time."

_Curses!_ Toru says under his breath.

"Now then, if you'll excuse us, we have to walk home together." With that, Sakurako takes Himawari's hand and exits the school with Toru clenching his fists in anger.

_So that's how it's gonna be, huh?_He thinks to himself. _Well then, so be it . . . Sakurako Ohmuro._

* * *

><p>Outside, Himawari and Sakurko keep on walking until they come to a stop halfway from home. Himawari stares at the blonde as she has her back to her for a long time. She doesn't know whether or not she should say anything to her or just thank her. But Sakurako beat her to it.<p>

"There's no way that you'll ever fall in love with that guy," she says as she turns to her childhood friend. "Because you have me. And that's all that matters."

Hearing her say that brings Himawari to tears and quickly embraces her. "Sakurako!" She bursts into heavy, shoulder shaking sobs. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The blonde just gently smiles and hugs her back while stroking her hair. "Himawari . . ."

Deep down, the blue haired girl thought she was going to scold her or something, but instead, Sakurako just stuck up for her and not once yelled at her. And she was very happy about it.

"I'm so sorry, Sakurako!" she apologizes again. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"It's no problem, Himawari," the blonde whispers. "After all, I love you. And no one, not even that Toru guy, could take you away from me."

Himawari nods as she cries even harder, letting out every tear from her eyes. She herself will never forget her words that are being said to her by her lover. The two remain in each other's embrace for what it seemed like minutes.

* * *

><p>Himawari stumbles home that night, sets her bag down and slumps on the couch. Little footsteps are heard from the stairs and out comes her 11-year-old sister, Kaede. She runs up to her big sister with a worried look on her face.<p>

"Big Sis!" she says. "Where were you? I was so worried about you!"

Himawari looks up. "Oh, hey. I just had some studying to do with Sakurako. It's nothing serious." She couldn't tell her about the guy who almost tried to kiss her or even rape her if he's at that level. It might have been too complicated for her little sister to understand.

Kaede doesn't seem convinced though. "You looked so sad when you came home. You even look exhausted. Are you sure you're alright?"

Himawari nods as she gives her little sister a pat on the head. "I'm fine, Kaede. You don't have to worry about a thing."

The little girl still has that worried expression on her face, but decides to not ask any further. She wants to help out her big sister, but is wondering why she doesn't want to tell her.

"By the way, where's mom and dad?" Himawari asks.

"They're still at work," Kaede replies. "They won't be coming home until late, so they told me that you'll have to start dinner."

"Okay." With that, Himawari gets up off her seat and walks into the kitchen.

Kaede, on the other hand, looks at her big sister worriedly. She always worries about her whenever something is wrong or has happened to her and will do anything to help out. This has been going on for the last 5 years as well. However, from what Himawari is telling her, it makes her even more worried.

"Big Sis . . ." she whispers, putting both hands on her chest.

* * *

><p>At Sakurako's house, the blonde is feeling the same way, but frustrated and angry. She can't believe she just saw Toru try to force a kiss on her beloved, let alone having to fall in love with her. Why would he despise lesbian relationships? She knows that it can be a challenge for some girls, even woman, but she loves Himawari since both of them are best friends their whole lives and would never leave each others' side. Now that Toru came in the picture, she has to find some way to protect her lover and childhood friend. But nothing comes to her mind, which frustrates her even more.<p>

"Argh! Just why does it have to happen!?" Sakurako shouts, instantly throwing a pillow at the couch.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nadeshiko calls as she comes out of the kitchen.

Hanako comes down the stairs, probably heard the commotion too. "I'm trying to study here. What's wrong?"

Sakurako just slumps on the chair with her head hanging down. "Something bad happened at school."

"Really? What was it about?"

Sakurako takes a few deep breaths and tells her sisters everything that happened today: the new student who happened to fall in love with Himawari and Sakurako getting really jealous, then about Toru wanting a tour around the school just to spend time with Himawari, only Sakurako catching the teen forcefully kissing her beloved. It is sickening to have her mention Toru in front of her sisters, but it made her feel a bit better soon after.

Nadeshiko can't believe what she just heard. "What a jerk. I really can't believe a guy like him would even do that to Himawari-san."

"Somebody should teach that guy a lesson!" Hanako blurts out as she stands in a boxing position. "You know, like the old one two?"

"I don't think that will solve anything," Nadeshiko points out.

"Then, the old one, two, three?"

"That's the same thing." Nadeshiko turns to her younger sister. "Sakurako, the only advice I could give you is to watch over Himawari and to not let him take her away from you. You know her, so it's your job to protect her."

Sakurako nods. "Got it. I'll do everything I can."

"That's the spirit!" Hanako cheers, putting her fist up in the air.

Nadeshiko smiles. "I know you and Himawari-san love each other, so protect each other as well. I don't want either of you hurt."

Sakurako smiles back. "Thanks, Big Sis. You both are the best."

Nadeshiko hugs her younger sister. "No problem. I'm glad you told us about it. Let me know how things go between you two and Toru."

"Get that Toru boy good!" Hanako shouts out.

"I will," Sakurako replies as she hugs her older sister back. "Thanks for hearing me out. I couldn't have done it without you two." She now knows that she will have to do everything in her power to protect the one she loves at all costs. She can't let Toru get to Himawari no matter what. So with that in mind, she vows to protect Himawari like she did with her years ago.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Himawari couldn't sleep. She keeps tossing and turning in her bed, but failed to get any sleep. Her mind is filled with too much of what happened today. Toru, him falling in love with her and him forcefully kissing her, it was all too much.<p>

"Why?" she whispers as she can feel some tears in her eyes. "I . . . can't believe he would do this to me. And Sakurako . . . boy, he really hates her because she and I are in love. What do I do? I mean, if he's able to, he'll try to get rid of Sakurako for all I know. I can't let that happen! I love Sakurako with all my heart! And she loves me, too! Why would he try to separate us?" As a single tear rolls down her cheek, she sits up and determination builds up. "Alright, from this moment on, I will protect Sakurako. That freak won't stand a chance when the two of us are on him. Yes, that's what I'll do." She lies back down and closes her eyes. "Don't worry, Sakurako. I'm here to protect you."

Unbeknownst to Himawari, Kaede stands by the bedroom door as she heard the whole thing. Worry builds up as she realizes why her big sister is down in the dumps today. Now she doesn't know this Toru guy, but what she does know is that Himawari could be in big trouble if she doesn't act soon. A plan forms in her mind as she quietly leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This might be a boring chapter to some of you guys, but that's all I can come up with. Besides, I liked adding the sisters in there. They seemed pretty important in the series, so that's why I put them in there. Also, I had to look up the ages Himawari and Sakurako's sisters were to calculate how old they are after 5 years. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;) **


	5. Believe in Yourself, Big Sis!

**Chapter 5**

**Believe in Yourself, Big Sis!**

The next morning, Himawari picks at her eggs and bacon she had made for her and Kaede. Her parents had to leave early for work today, so Himawari had to make breakfast. But she doesn't seem to act like herself today, for only Himawari knows. She couldn't get the incident from yesterday out of her head and she didn't get much sleep last night. She even couldn't bring herself to face Toru when she and Sakurako enter homeroom. She doesn't know what he'll do now that she rejected him and even has Sakurako by her side. All she can do is protect her beloved.

Kaede however, sits there looking very worried about her big sister. Since she heard her talking to herself last night, she had been trying to plan something for only Himawari and Sakurako and find a way to get Toru out of their lives. She hasn't figured that out yet, but she knows what to do for Himawari and Sakurako.

As the blue haired girl keeps on picking at her food, Kaede is the first to speak.

"Are you not going to eat?" she asks.

Himawari looks up at her little sister. "Hm?"

"You've been doing that for about 5 minutes already. Is everything alright?"

Himawari nods while trying to put a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm totally fine. You don't have to worry, Kaede."

_But I am worried,_ the little blue haired girl thinks to herself.

"Oh, no!" Himawari cries as she glances at the clock. "I'm gonna be so late!" She gobbles up her breakfast, grabs her bag and kisses her little sister good-bye.

Once she's out the door, Kaede could do nothing but stand there, staring at the door with worry still on her face while holding something in her hand. She isn't sure if this is the right thing to do, but if it's for her big sister, she will gladly do it for her. After all, Himawari and Sakurako deserve each other and Kaede knows that. With that in mind, she walks upstairs to Himawari's room and places the two items on her desk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Himawari and Sakurako walk together to school, not saying a word. The blonde looks over at her lover in worry while trying to think of something to say. But the look on Himawari's face tells her that the incident from yesterday is still on her mind and she couldn't blame her. The same thing is on Sakurako's mind and if she ever meets Toru again, she's gonna make sure he should think twice about touching her beloved. Just as she promised her sisters, she will protect Himawari at all costs.<p>

When they both enter homeroom, they notice Akari and Chinatsu chatting away and there's no sign of Toru anywhere. Himawari gives out a sigh of relief and slowly walks up to her two friends.

"Hello," she greets.

"Oh, hi, Himawari-chan!" Akari greets back. "How are you?"

"Not doing well."

"Huh?" Chinatsu looks at the blue haired girl, confused. "Why? Did something happen?"

Sakurako steps in while still holding her lover's hand. "If you haven't noticed, there's this new student that's trying to steal Himawari away."

"Steal her?" Akari asks. "Who is the new student?"

"His name is Toru Chang," Sakurako replies. "He fell in love with Himawari right when he came in the room. The reason why he's trying to steal her away is because he found out that Himawari and I are lovers. The problem is, he doesn't like lesbians and a boy and a girl should only fall in love."

"Really?" Akari raises an eye brow.

"It's true," Himawari says, softly while looking down at the ground.

"Oh, did I mention?" Sakurako says. "He even tried to kiss her, by force! Just to prove that boy/girl relationships are normal! And . . . to show is love for her!"

"No way!" Chinatsu gasps.

Akari puts her hands on her hips while wearing a glare on her face. "How dare he! You two are just fine together, right? I mean, both of you are childhood friends, for goodness sakes!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Sakurako says. "But he just won't freaking listen!"

Chinatsu and Akari exchange looks. They now understand the whole Toru thing, meaning that they should watch out for him. Just then, at the corner of Himawari's eye, she sees Toru coming in the classroom with Sakurako taking notice as well.

"Speak of the devil," she growls under her breath.

Chinatsu and Akari look up at the black haired teen who looks back at them. He then eyes Himawari and winks at her. The blue haired girl flinches as she backs away a bit, but feels a hand squeeze hers. Himawari looks over to notice that her lover is the one doing it and her eyes focus on the black haired guy, sharing a hard glare at him. Himawari softly smiles at her lover, knowing that the blonde is saying that everything will be alright.

"So that's him?" Chinatsu whispers in Akari's ear.

"I believe so," the red haired girl replies.

Toru's eyes then glance at Sakurako and glares back at her. The blonde just sticks her tongue out and just sits down without saying a word. Himawari does the same, only she just looks down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with him. But she can still feel his eyes staring back at her, which makes her feel very uncomfortable. Sakurako looks over at her lover in worry. She can't believe he would be seated right next to her just to get on her nerves.

Fortunately, the bell rings before Toru could even say one word to Himawari, which is a good thing. She needs to let off some steam for a while.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch comes, Himawari is just about to eat lunch with her friends when Toru gets in her way.<p>

"Hey, babe," he says. "Don't hang with these girls. They're just bums. Come with me."

Himawari just walks away with a soft "Hmph" and joins her friends anyway. Sakurako sticks her tongue out at him again and walks with her childhood friend to the cafeteria. He looks back in shock as he sees Himawari eating with her friends and clenches his fists. _This isn't over!_ He thinks. _Someday, I'm gonna get you, Sakurako! Love between girls is not normal for you! I will have Himawari to myself someday! Just you wait, Sakurako!_

Himawari glances at Toru, who is glaring at the blonde and her expression changes into worry. In the back of her mind, she figures that he's trying to plan someway to get rid of Sakurako just so that he could keep her all to himself. She has to make sure that he doesn't and keep close to her lover.

Akari looks at Himawari as she tries to find something to talk about. "U-um, hey, Himawari-chan! There's this ice cream shop right down the street. Maybe we can grab some after school!"

"No, thanks," Himawari replies as she takes a bite of chicken. "I don't feel like ice cream today."

"Then, how about playing games?" Sakurako offers. "We haven't done that in a while."

"What did we do last time, though?" Chinatsu asks.

"Hmm," Sakurako puts a finger on her chin to think. "You know, to be honest, I can't remember off hand. What did we do?"

"It's only been a few weeks," Himawari points out.

"I know, but we played so many games lately that we can't keep track of what we played," Sakurako admits.

"Then, how about we don't play at all?" Himawari suggests, bluntly.

Sakurako turns to her childhood friend and frowns. "Aw, come on, Himawari! Forget about Toru! What he did to you is all in the past now! We're your friends."

"She's right," Akari agrees. "Toru is just a bum, so we're all here to support and help you out."

"Toru can't get his hands on you if we're here," Chinatsu adds. "We'll just kick his butt if he ever tries to touch you."

Himawari still wears a sad expression on her face. "Thanks, but I don't want to put Chinatsu and Akari in danger, too."

"So what?" Sakurako says. "We'll just keep on fighting until we win this battle!" She puts her fist up in the air. "Because all of us are together! There's four of us and one of him! He can't beat us!"

"Yes!" Chinatsu cheers, putting her fist up in the air as well. "Fight, fight, fight!"

"All of us are a team!" Akari says, also putting her fist up in the air.

Himawari looks at her three friends and realizes that there's really nothing to worry about. Sakurako does have a point there and she should just accept the fact that her friends are always there for her, just like they did 5 years ago. The blue haired girl puts on her smile.

"Thanks, you guys." She says. "Thank you for your support and cheering me up. I feel a lot better now."

Sakurako hugs her lover happily. "That's my Himawari!"

Akari and Chinatsu giggle at this. Soon, the four girls continue eating and end up playing hang man with Sakurako pulling out a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Himawari arrives at the house and looks around. She then notices her little sister sitting on the chair, looking very deep in thought. She slowly walks towards her and taps her on the shoulder.<p>

"Kaede?" Himawari asks. "Is everything alright?"

The little blue haired girl stands up and frowns at her. "What happened yesterday? I want you to tell me right now."

Himawari backs away a little, feeling a little scared of Kaede's serious tone. "W-what?"

"Big Sis, you were looking very depressed yesterday and didn't even bother to tell me what happened," Kaede says. "And I was getting worried sick over this all day. So, I want you to tell me what happened that made you like this."

Himawari just glances at the floor in shame. _I guess I can't hide it anymore_, she thinks. She knows it might be complicated for her little sister to understand, but she knows that her sister's family and families tell each other everything.

Himawari takes a few deep breathes. "Here's the thing: there was a new student in my class yesterday and I thought he was nice enough to take him on a tour. I did it because he asked me to. But the problem was that it made Sakurako very jealous and I didn't understand why when she told me to stay away from him. I learned it the hard way after school."

"What?" Kaede gasps.

"When we were done with the tour, I realized that Toru had been in love with me as soon as he entered the classroom," Himawari continues. "He told me that me loving Sakurako is a big mistake and that I should love him instead. A boy and a girl should fall in love, not another girl, he said to me. I just couldn't believe that he would say that to me. Then, before I could protest, he forcefully kissed me, just to prove his love for me. I couldn't get him off because he was too strong. However, before he could keep going, Sakurako caught him just in time." The blue haired girl looks down at the floor. "Now that Toru found out that Sakurako loves me, I just don't know what he's going to do other than planning to get rid of her. I don't want that at all. I love her with all my heart and I want to be with her forever." This is getting too difficult for her to handle now that Toru came in the picture. Mentioning him again made her feel down again and is left wondering if she will ever be able to stay by Sakurako's side.

"Then, be with her," Kaede says firmly.

Himawari shoots her head up and gasps. "Kaede . . ."

"You said you love her, right?" the little 11-year-old girl says, putting a hand on her chest. "You want to stay by her side, don't you? Then, do that. Keep on staying by her side. That Toru dude can't take you if you and her remain together. He has no chance of having you."

"B-but . . . I don't know if I'm able to do that-"

"Yes you can!" Kaede shouts. "Big Sis, I have never seen you being such a big wimp over a guy! Just remain strong and maybe things will get better for the two of you! You and Sakurako are meant to be. So, please . . ." Tears are starting to come out of her eyes.

"Kaede . . ."

The little blue haired girl jumps into her big sister's arms. "Please, Big Sis! I believe in you, just as Sakurako-chan believes in you. So, you have to believe in yourself as well."

Himawari stares at her sister as she takes in what is being said. "My goodness, Kaede."

Kaede looks up at her. "I love you, Big Sis. I want you and Sakurako-chan to be happy with each other. Don't let some guy take you away from her."

Himawari finally smiles at her sister as she pats her on the head. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place and made you worry. I was just scared that you wouldn't understand."

"Well, I understand now," Kaede says.

"That's good."

The two pull away and Himawari is just about to walk upstairs when Kaede stops her by gently pulling on her shirt.

"What is it?"

"Um, I left a little surprise on your desk for this weekend. It's just to boost your relationship with Sakurako-chan."  
>Himawari nods as she moves on upstairs to her room. She then finds two tickets lying on her desk and comes over to examine them. She raises an eyebrow at first, but then smiles and clutches them to her chest. The two items she's holding are 2 tickets to the amusement park.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! A date with Sakurako! This is going to be exciting, don't you think? What will happen then? Can they remain together? Or will Toru appear out of nowhere again? Stay tuned to find out! **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	6. Remembering the Good Old Days

**Chapter 6**

**Remembering the Good Old Days**

"Uwahhh!" Sakurako says as she looks up at the big sign. "This is so amazing!"

Himawari giggles. "It sounds like you've never been to an amusement park before."

"I so have!" The blonde argues. "Remember one time, our parents took us to one?"

"Oh, yeah, I have," Himawari says as she thinks back. "You used to cling to me every time we go on the roller coaster."

"Huh!?"

"Yep. You were too scared to go on another one and preferred to ride the kiddie train ride instead."

"Hey, I wasn't freaking scared!" Sakurako protests.

"Yes you were. You practically hung on to me even when we went on the little ferris wheel. It was only about 10 feet high."

Sakurako pouts her lips. "I wasn't that scared."

"Oh, really?" Himawari looks up at the rides and spots one. "Then, I dare you to ride one of those roller coasters."

"WHAAAAT!?"

Himawari just winks at her. "Are you chicken?"

The blonde shakes her head roughly. "I'm am not chicken! I'm so going to that ride if you insist on me going there!"

"As you wish." With that, the couple get on the spin ride that's straight ahead of them that's about 20 feet high. Both of them get on and hold on to the bars in case the ride gets too bumpy and have them falling off. The ride starts off slow, which is perfectly fine for them at first. But as they go riding over to the top, Sakurako starts to tremble in fear, but tries her best not to act so scared. When the coaster gets to the top, the couple looks down from the incredible height they were in. Both of them swallow hard as they prepare for the long, fast drop. Pretty soon, a bunch of screams and rattling of the roller coaster is heard, even if you are standing far away from the ride. Sakurako glances at Himawari, who is screaming her head off, but is having fun at the same time. Seeing her this happy makes her feel the same way and raises her arms to join in the happy screaming. The ride lasted for about 20 minutes, considering how long the ride is.

When it is over, the couple get off the coaster and exchange looks. They notice that their hair is a bit tousled and Himawari's hair is sticking up like grass, which causes Sakurako to laugh. Himawari gets her back by messing Sakurako's hair up to look like hers and laughs as well. Then, both of them quickly go to the bathroom to fix their hair so that they could keep going on their date. Coming out of the bathroom, they hold hands as they look around to see where to go next. Himawari turns to her lover.

"Where do you want to go next?" she asks.

"Games!" Sakurako blurts out, dragging Himawari along.

She takes her to a bunch of game booths and looks around to pick out which one to play on. She then drags Himawari to the water gun game where they have to pop the balloons first to earn a prize. Himawari just stands back.

"I'll just watch you," she says.

"What, are you chicken?" Sakurako says, shooting Himawari's own words against her.

_Dang!_ The blue haired girl thinks. _She's got me! _"I guess I have to." With a sigh, she joins in with Sakurako. However, when the game is about to start, a little boy with brown hair joins in the contest as well. He stares down at the two, and smirks at them.

"Bet you can't pop your balloons before mine does!" he starts.

Sakurako gasps and smirks back at him. "Oh, it's on!"

"Let's do it!"

The bell rings for the contest to begin. Himawari and Sakurako start their guns first a second before the boy does. The balloons start to inflate with water. It isn't long before Himawari's balloon begins to grow bigger and bigger by the second while Sakurako's is slowly inflating after. Pretty soon _Pop!_ Himawari's balloon explodes with water scattered everywhere.

"A WINNER!" A man in charge of the booth shouts.

He hands Himawari a large stuffed puppy, which she examines with a smile.

"Wow!" she says. "It's really cute!"

"Aw!" Sakurako says, pouting her lips. "I want that puppy!"

"You can't win everything, you know." Himawari reminds her. She then looks down at the little boy, who is looking down at the ground, feeling sad for his loss. Himawari glances at the stuffed puppy and then at the boy. Feeling sorry for him, she walks over and gently hands him the puppy.

"Huh?" he says, looking at the tall girl, confused.

"You've done your best," Himawari says, calmly. "So, I decided to give this to you instead."

He brightens as he takes the animal excitedly. "Thanks, miss! I will never forget this!" He runs off to his mommy, telling her the great news.

As Himawari watches the boy with a smile, Sakurako couldn't help but smile, too. _Himawari is a kind person after all,_ she thinks to herself. Although she wanted that stuffed puppy, she realizes that Himawari did that just to be nice and caring. Taking Himawari's hand, both of them wave to the boy and go off to another location. All of a sudden, Himawari hears Sakurako's stomach growl.

"You're hungry already?" the blue haired girl asks.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't eat enough food for breakfast," Sakurako laughs nervously.

"We only got here around 10:00," Himawari reminds her.

"Either way, I'm very hungry right now. Take me somewhere to eat!"

"W-what do you want me to take you to?"

"Anywhere. Just pick one."

Himawari sighs. "What will I ever do with you?" She looks around for any cafe or any food court nearby. "Oh, there's a burger place right over there!" She points to her right, which has many people gathered around the place.

"Let's go!"

Sakurako drags Himawari toward the place without give it a second thought. Himawari can't help but smile. _She's always like this, dragging me to places where I don't want to be, but end up enjoying it anyway._ She remembers back in their early childhood, Sakurako insisted on having them play on the swing set at the playground, in which Himawari did not want to do since she's not good at pushing people. Still, both of them did it anyway and Himawari soon enjoyed being on the swing set with Sakurako. Things have never changed since then. Both of them enter the fast food restaurant and order their food. Himawari takes the number and leads Sakurako to their table, sticking the number on a stick. As they both wait, Himawari stares at her lover. She can't help but notice how cute she is just like back when she was a child. They were inseparable and played together every day as much as they wanted to. Himawari would always have such nice things for Sakurako, like making a flower crown whenever they went to the park in the spring and giving the last cookie to her when they couldn't decide on who should eat it. All those years of being together, Himawari still cares for Sakurako, even when they were a couple.

Sakurako looks at Himawari with a confused look. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Himawari says, with a smile. "It's just that you're so adorable."

"Oh, uh, th-thanks," Sakurako says with a blush on her face while turning away. "Say, didn't you say that a long time ago when we were somewhere?"

"Yes," Himawari says, remembering like it was yesterday. "I remember this one time where we were sitting together in my room. You were very tired that one time and decided to sleep on my lap while our favorite show was on. I guess it got kind of late and you were so tired you just dozed off on my lap. I thought you were so adorable when were you sleeping like that."

Sakurako blushes again. "I-I see." She turns away to hide her blush. "W-what else do you remember?"

"Hmm," Himawari puts her finger on her chin. "Well, I also remember when you and I were at a pet store and you wanted a bunny so badly that you practically cried when you couldn't have it. I felt so bad for you that I made some bunny ears for myself to wear on my head and I pretended to be your pet bunny for a day. That made you so happy that you had fun with me until dark."

"Y-you did that? For me?" Sakurako couldn't believe that Himawari remembered that part.

"Yes. I had to cheer you up somehow."

"Himawari . . . that was one of the nicest things you've ever done for me as a child."

The blue haired girl smiles. "Thank you. After all, you are my best friend and now my wife. I'll always stay by your side, no matter what."

The blonde blushes as she smiles as well. "I promise too."

Soon, their food gets served up and both of them dig in. Sakurako starts out by eating her hamburger, practically gobbling it up in less than a minute. Himawari just casually eats her food as normally as she could while the blonde eats up everything in seconds. Just when she is about to finish her fries, she looks over at Himawari, who had barely eaten hers. So, she picks up one fry and hands it to her.

"Here," she says with a blush on her face.

"What are you doing?" Himawari asks. Then, she realizes what Sakurako is trying to do. "Oh, I see." In an instant, she takes a bite of the french fry and swallows it with a smile. "It's delicious."

"Here's another," Sakurako says, handing her another piece.

"How long are you going at this?"

"Just a couple more and then I'm done."

Himawari shrugs and accepts Sakurako's fry and another and another. Deep down, she enjoys Sakurako's indirect kisses whenever they go someplace special. It makes her feel very warm inside and she knows that Sakurako feels the same way. Soon, both of them finish their food within minutes and decide to take a long walk to digest their food before head on to more rides.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the sun begins to set. Himawari and Sakurako had gone to almost 5 rides in one day, including 3 games on the booths. They were tired, but had fun at the same time. Himawari decides to make one last stop at a certain ride to make it really a really special end for their date. She looks over at her lover, who had just yawned loudly, but in an adorable way. Himawari can't help but giggle at this.<p>

"Are you okay, Sakurako?" she asks. "Too tired to go on another ride?"

"No," the blonde lies. "I'm still in pretty good shape."

"Good. Because there's one ride that I want to take you to make our date last a lifetime."

"Really? What is it?"

Himawari looks at her lover and winks. "The Ferris Wheel."

Sakurako gasps. "No way!"

"Yes way! Are you too scared to go on it like the last time?"

"No! There's no way in oblivion that I'm too scared to get on that thing! I'm going!"

"Alright then." With that, Himawari takes her lover's hand and goes to the last and final ride of their lives.

They get in the seat with the bars strapping them in. Within seconds, the ride starts and they both begin to rise off the ground. Sakurako starts to tremble at first because of the movement of the ride, but as she looks down, the height that they are in frightens her that she quickly clings onto Himawari.

"AAHH! IT'S TOO HIGH!" she screams.

"Relax," Himawari says calmly. "That's just how the ride is. Plus, it's one of the tallest ferris wheels of all of Japan."

"T-tallest?"

"Are you still too scared?"

The blonde shakes her head roughly. "No! I'm brave enough to withstand great heights like this!" But for her, she wasn't so sure. Once they get to the very top, she has to make sure she doesn't look down.

Half-way up, Himawari looks over at the window to her left and sees the view of the amusement park. "Wow! It's a really amazing view from here!"

"I can see that," Sakurako says, looking in the same direction as her lover.

The blue haired girl sits back on her seat and sighs happily. "Ahh, I'm glad I picked this as our final ride. This will make it our most memorable date ever!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Sakurako replies happily.

The two giggle as they look over at the window again as the seat rises to the very top. Himawari then looks at her lover next to her, who is slightly trembling, but trying to hide her fear. Himawari realizes that she must be still afraid of heights just like she was when she was a child. She didn't know she had that fear when they were on that little kiddie ferris wheel, but now she knows.

"Sakurako . . ."

"Hima-" Before the blonde could speak, Himawari plants her lips against hers. It was shocking at first, but gently returns the kiss.

After about 30 seconds, they pull away to catch their breath.

"I love you, Sakurako," Himawari says, gently.

"I love you, too, Himawari."

The blonde puts her head onto Himawari's chest and exhales heavily. "I'm tired . . . Himawari. Would you mind if I . . . slept on your lap until the ride is over?"

Himawari smiles at her lover. "I don't mind at all, Sakurako."

"Thanks . . ." With that, the blonde puts her head on her lap and starts to doze off when she says, "Also, I'm really grateful that you took me out on this date. It was . . . a lot of fun."

Himawari strokes her hair with a smile still planted on her face. "You're welcome, Sakurako. You know I will do anything for you."

Pretty soon, Sakurako is fast asleep. Not even the little rocking of the ride is waking her up. Himawari keeps on stroking her hair as the ride keeps on going and looks out into the sunset. She is certain that this will make it the most memorable date ever. The ride starts to slow down a bit and Himawari tries to shake Sakurako awake, but she wouldn't budge. She must be too tired from all the playing that she practically fell asleep, just like a long time ago. Himawari decides that she has no choice but to carry her home. So, when the ride stops, she places the blonde on her back with her arms carrying her legs and Sakurako's arms wrapped around Himawari's neck. It might be a little tough taking her home when she's this heavy on her back, but Himawari doesn't mind. Nadeshiko is supposed to pick them up at 6:00 tonight at the entrance anyway. She glances at her watch very quick and it says 5:55. She knows that she'll make it to the entrance by 5 minutes as long she hurries up. Gathering up her strength, she sprints down to the entrance just in time to meet up with Nadeshiko in her car.

Himawari sets Sakurako down first and notices that Hanako is in the front seat with Nadeshiko as well.

"She just wanted to tag along so that she won't be lonely," Nadeshiko tells Himawari.

"Hey, I tagged along because you insisted!" Hanako protests.

Himawari just giggles. "Oh, you two. You're so silly."

"So, Sakurako just dozed off all of a sudden, Himako?"

"Yep. Right in the middle of the ferris wheel ride," Himawari replies.

"I see. We'll we better get her home quick and send her off to bed right away. But I'll take you to your home first. I bet your sister is very worried about you."

"Mm-hmm," Himawari nods in agreement. "Please do."

Nadeshiko proceeds to drive Himawari back to her house while the blue haired girl looks down at Sakurako, who is sleeping on her lap the whole ride home. A flashback of little Sakurako sleeping on Himawari appears in Himawari's head for a brief moment with her saying, _"You're so adorable when you sleep, Sa-chan!"_ The flashback ends and Himawari smiles at her lover. She will never forget the day when they slept together that one night either. Himawari remembers when they were sleeping over, Sakurako was having nightmares and Himawari was sleeping with her to comfort her. This calmed Sakurako very much and the two slept in peace, having good dreams together.

By the time they reach Himawari's house, the blue haired girl waves good-bye to Nadeshiko and Hanako and gently kisses Sakurako on the forehead. She shuffles for a bit before continuing to sleep. As Nadeshiko drives off, she enters the house and Kaede pops out from her room and trots downstairs to greet her big sister.

"Hey, how was the amusement park?" the little girl asks.

"It was awesome!" Himawari replies, as she pats her little sister on the head. "Thank you so much for doing this for us, Kaede. You've been a big help today."

"No problem!" Kaede says, smiling happily. "I want to make my Big Sis happy!"

Himawari giggles. "You're so adorable. Now then, how about I make some dinner for the two of us?"

"Oh, yes please!" Kaede says, jumping for joy.

"Alright. I'll get started right now."

Both of them enter the kitchen and Kaede jumps on her stool to watch her big sister cook a meal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nadeshiko gently sets Sakurako on her own bed and quietly closes the door. While Sakurako is still sleeping, she can vaguely remember Himawari touching her forehead with her lips just as she was about to leave. A smile creeps across her face and rolls to her side whispering, "Himawari . . ." For her, she will never forget her date with her lover for as long as she lived.<p>

Outside of Sakurako's room, Nadeshiko and Hanako exchange looks and smile at each other.

"She definitely had a good time," Nadeshiko says.

"Indeed," Hanako agrees.

With that, they quietly leave the room and start to help each other clean the house and cook dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the late update. I had another story on my mind lately, so I was working on that for while. It's called "The One for Me" and it just tells about Ayano and her life in high school. Yes, she's in a separate high school along with Yui and Kyoko and Chitose and Chizuru which explains why they aren't in this story. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and I decided to give you guys a break and not put Toru in here. It would've been a good idea, but I decided not to. **

**Oh, and also, the flashbacks of Himawari and Sakurako's childhood, I'm just assuming that they practically do everything together, so according to the anime, manga and doujins, it tells about their childhood, so why not make something up that's not mentioned or even a little bit from the series? It's kind of fun making up their childhood memories, but sometimes it can be hard, considering the anime, manga and doujins had to say about their childhood.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


End file.
